


Laundry Day

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Living Together [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cutie pies, Hartmon, Laundry, Living Together, M/M, and chores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Hartley can't agree where to put the yellow shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys lol hope u enjoy. A bit messy but thats how my fics always are right

"Cisquito, how many times do I have to tell you? Yellow is not considered white. You can't mix it in with the white clothes." 

"Hart, this yellow is the lightest color next to white. You can barely tell the difference!" Cisco grabs his light yellow shirt and lays it on top of a pair of white shorts. 

Hartley rolls his eyes and grabs a laundry bag filled with light colored clothes. 

"Yellow is not white. Put that in with these ones." He placed the bag next to Cisco and Cisco throws the shirt in. 

"Fine." Cisco plops down on the couch. 

"Hey hey you still have to get these downstairs." Hartley yells from the kitchen. 

"It's your turn this week, remember?"

"Nuh-uh, babe."

Cisco groans and stands up. He starts walking to the kitchen with a sly look on his face. 

"Okay, fine. But, you have to make me." Cisco creeps up behind his boyfriend and tickles his sides.  
Hartley squirms under Cisco's firm pokes and turns around, unamused. 

"I'll get you." Hartley's lips curl into a smirk and Cisco starts running around the apartment. 

Cisco giggles as Hartley catches him and throws him to the couch. 

Hartley stares at Cisco's grinning face for a few seconds before connecting their lips. 

"I'd better get back to the stove, or we're gonna eat burnt sausages." Hartley pulls back, daring not to disconnect their eyes. 

"And I'd better get the laundry to the shop."

The pair propped themselves up and went to their respective chores with smiles on their faces.


End file.
